In the field of computer security, rights of a party seeking to obtain access to digital content are often contingent on the party agreeing to terms and conditions of a computer software license. Digital rights computer click through documents are generally characterized by one or more agree button presented to an asset access receiving party to indicate ascension by a receiving party to a provision of a click through document or to an overall click through document.
Digital rights click through documents can be employed in the control of access to digital assets such as down-loadable software and/or to on-line services.
Receiving digital content from an unscrupulous party in a computing environment can give rise to a myriad of problems including malware, breach of privacy and identity theft.